The precious thing to my heart
by ForeveristCloisJenry
Summary: I suck for titles and summary. Jo and Henry are running behind a suspect and find themselves locked... Lot of tension and thoughts happened during that little time.


**Hello! This is my 1st one shot about Jo and Henry. I loveee this show so much and this pairing OMG, they're not even asking they're just perfect together and you cannot not ship them *-*. So it's not a big story, more something cute and everything but well, I hope it'll be fine. **

**I don't own anything, Forever belongs to ABC blah blah, you know the song :). **

**Sorry about my English too if there's some mistakes or something. It's not my native language so I did my best and I hope it's okay. **

**Reviews are always appreciate and it helps. Thank you! Enjoy.**

* * *

It was for Jo Martinez and Henry Morgan, a normal investigation as per usual.  
Everything was going fine until they finally found a new suspect and they had to interrogate him.  
Usually, during any arrest, Jo showed her badge and yelled 'NYPD' and depending on the situation, there was either way a run or the suspect was surrendering all by himself without any resistance.  
But today, it was a bit different. Apart from the fact Jo showed her badge, something unusual happened.  
Indeed, the suspect they had to interrogate was working on a public swimming pool and was in charge for maintenance. Jo and Henry had run behind him all along the pools and till the lockers rooms, trying to catch him without any luck.  
Breathless, the man didn't know where to run to at the end and just hide in a very small storage room filled with all the cleaning and maintenance stuff.  
Jo and Henry followed him and while they were thinking the man was stuck in the room and that he was about to surrender, he literally jumped between the two of them, because of his small size, pushed Jo on Henry who fell his back against the wall and before they could even get up, they were both locked as much from inside as outside.  
There was no way for them to get out, they were stuck together and in a very small place.  
Jo helped Henry to get up on his feet, even they were obviously blushing.

\- are you ok? - Jo asked, still a bit shaky after the hell that just happened  
\- I've known worse - Henry replied, in an attempt to do some humor

They were not only locked and really stuck into each other, but they were also in the dark. Good for them, Jo was a good detective and was always walking with a flashlight. She turned it on, looking all around them, hoping to find a way to get out.

\- that's exactly how I called a great move - Henry said - I'm surprise, for someone who always see everything coming.

Jo sighed and tried not to look deeply into Henry's eyes because of their closeness.

\- tell me about it. It's been years I'm a detective and it's the first time a suspect is literally slipping through my fingers. He totally got us in our own trap. I didn't think someone like him was capable of locking us in a small space like that. At least, we now he has something to do with the case.

Henry agreed with her and laid his hand on the wall, careful not to push Jo, trying to find a way to get out himself. In the meantime, Jo was sending a text to Hanson, hoping he would get it because locked in there, the signal was pretty low.

\- well ! Jo… I'm sorry to say that we're going to wait because there's absolutely no way to get out, no even an air shelf to allow us to get out from the other side.  
\- Why am I not surprise? Damn! He really chose his day.

All of sudden, a huge silence happened between them. The flashlight was just giving them a small lighting and it was hard for both of them to think about anything else but only the closeness they were trap in.  
They could totally feel each other's breathe and Jo felt a chilled all along her spine when she turned around to look at the wall and Henry did the same, his whole body stuck behind her back.

\- I hope Hanson got my message and that they won't take too long to come… We don't have any oxygens masks to help us this time.

Henry softly smiled, thinking about this sweet, almost intimate moment between them when they were both lying on a victim's bed and to study the level of gas in the room, they wear an oxygen mask and they just had that talk about why Henry decided to choose death over everything else. None of them confessed but this day, they really got the impression they were the only one in a bubble they created together and if there wasn't the fact they were lying on a death man's bed and wearing masks, they were almost sure, something more would happen.  
They didn't know how long they stayed lock in that room but being in there with Jo, so close to her was bringing all the butterflies Henry had back then, in the bed. And she wasn't the one thinking otherwise.  
The day they had that investigation, she would have give everything to take off that mask and lay her hand on the face of this mysterious man and just slide her lips on his… _"just to see how it will be"_ that's what she was thinking… But she knew it wasn't just a fantasy anymore.  
As much she knew Henry was hiding something to her, the more she was spending time with him, the more she was feeling herself going deeply in a way she never felt since her husband. And it was scarring her but it was also overwhelming. Henry was making her smile and laugh like nobody never did since.  
Suddenly she felt her heart pounded harder in her chest… She slowly pushed down the flashlight and turned around, her face touching Henry's. He was totally confused at the moment because since Abigail, nobody never did the thing Jo was doing to him for a while. He knew things will be complicated, he couldn't just jump into a relationship with her, part because of his secret and a lot of everything too, but at this moment, he didn't care at all about those thoughts. He was only seeing Jo sweet and smiling face.  
Her hands slide on the folds of his jacket and she finally dared to look at him… And she remembered the last time he looked at her that way, was when she was holding that baby boy and he stayed totally speechless.  
Without any of them noticing, Henry's hands were on Jo's waist and he was holding on to her tight and nothing could stop what he was about to do…

\- Doc! Detective! Here you are!

The door kicked open and falling at their feet and the outside light blinding them, totally broke the magical moment.  
Behind the falling door, Hanson and his team, and Lucas, were standing and they couldn't hide their smiles especially Lucas. Hanson just raised his eyebrow and told them, without even thinking about it

\- well… You two ! If that was the reason you got lock into that room, you didn't have to call for our help you know.

They finally realized their awkward position and broke away from each other as far as possible not without turning red as an apple. They stepped out and saw their suspect who was devilishly smiling.

\- innocent or not, you're going to prison - Jo barked to dress her walls up and covered her feelings.

Henry stayed quiet until Lucas moved to his side and pushed him with his shoulder

\- you like her huh doc? Our pretty detective. What are you waiting for to give that girl the kiss of her life?

Henry gave him a dirty look but he knew deep down inside of him that he was right.  
He looked at Jo who was doing the rapport of the previous events with her superiors.  
Once she was done, she raised her eyes to look into his and it seemed that once again, everything around them fade apart. Hanson gave the order to leave the place.

\- well, let's go kids! We're going back to the precinct. Jo, Henry ! The captain want you two to have a rest. You did a great job and I'll ask the questions to our suspect myself with someone else.

He walked in front of them so as Lucas who couldn't stop smiling like an idiot.  
They slowly walked behind their friends and Jo suddenly froze in the middle of the hall and Henry couldn't avoid her.

\- Jo? Is everything alright?  
\- yeah… Something is just bothering me.  
\- what is it? You know you can talk to me if you need to.

From the outside, Hanson and Lucas were watching them and Lucas couldn't hide his excitement.

\- detective Hanson… There is going to be some lips locking in a few minutes, I can tell. If we arrived just few minutes after to free them, we maybe could have find them in a total compromising situation.

Hanson rolled his eyes

\- Lucas, you really need to stop watching too much movies.  
\- oh come on, don't be silly! Don't tell me since they work together, you never notice how absolutely perfect they are for each other? Let's bet ten dollars they're going to kiss?

Hanson shook his head but however, he had to confess, Jo and Henry were really good together. He shrugged

\- we're not going to bet any money or you'll be poor soon enough! I have a better idea, I'm taking the bet they're going to kiss but only shyly like two teenagers in love.  
\- I'm in detective! And what does the looser will have to pay to the winner?

Hanson scratched his chin and gave him an evil smile.

\- do you like base-ball Lucas?  
\- Hell yes I love it! My favorite team has to play next month but I still didn't have the occasion looking for some tickets.  
\- that's great then because I'm also a fan. Lets say it that way. The winner will have to pay both tickets, the hot dogs, popcorns and drinks. It's not like it's every day we're about to see what we're going to see.

They looked back on the inside and Jo and Henry grew closer in only a few minutes. Henry's hand were on Jo's cheek and he was slowly leaning into her.  
When he was about to softly kiss her lips, Jo grabbed him by his jacket and gave him the most passionate, hotter kiss she'd never share with anyone, sliding her arms around his neck and holding on to him for dear life. Henry was completely taken by surprise but he quickly responded to her kiss, holding her waist like he was scared to lose that thing that was growing between them.  
Their tongue were violently dancing into each other's mouth and soon it was only the serious air needed that made them broke the kiss.  
They quietly stayed into each other's arms, forehead against forehead, exchanging shy smiles. They weren't even giving a damn about the whole precinct watching them.  
Lucas and Hanson were also totally breathless, almost in shock..They eyes were wide open and they could barely manage to say a word.

\- Holy crap! - Lucas yelled - Dear god! That wasn't only a kiss, they were literally making love there, only they were dressed.  
\- yeah… - Hanson gulped - I think that what happens when you hide your feelings way too long.  
\- so I think we both lost the bet.

Hanson didn't answer but his look was saying it all.

\- it's even more than I could ever imagine. You know what, let's forget that bet and grab a fast food after work.

Lucas widely smile to Hanson and slide an arm around his shoulder. Hanson carefully watched his arm.

\- that's a goddamn awesome idea dect.

\- looks like you were holding that one for a very long time - Henry said to Jo, breathless and not even making a move on changing their position.

Jo laughed and nodded

\- I think it was more than a need lately… And I have to say it wasn't bad at all… Thank you Doctor Morgan.  
\- you're welcome Detective. But… do you think it's gonna change things between us?

Jo pushed away Henry's hands on her waist and got out to look at Hanson and Lucas, and her others co-workers. She made an awkward smile, sliding a lock of her hair behind her ear.  
Henry walked behind her and whispered in her ear.

\- something tells me they're going to talk much more about us during coffee time, don't you think detective?

Jo turned around and snuggled into his arms, laying her head on his neck, she said

\- Indeed, things are going to change between us but I'm ready to try  
\- and so I am.

They stayed wrapped into each other's arms, forgetting about the rest of the world. Hanson and Lucas did the high five and said in unison

\- they're so damn cute!

After the long day, Henry went home and Jo took him there and when she left him, she gave him a peck on the lips and wished him a great weekend.  
He had a stupid smile on his face while crossing the door and his eyes were sparkling. He'd never be that happier since and he hoped he would stay like this. And about his secret, he'd tell Jo everything at the right time… He truly wished she'd be able to forgive him and that she'll understand.  
And it was right at that time he noticed Abe was there, quietly sitting and watching him. He couldn't stop himself and screamed, almost feeling like he was about to die another time.

\- Damn it Abe! I nearly died with a heart attack. Could you speak up when you're around? I don't know, maybe cough or stamp on your feet but for god's sake, don't ever look at me in silent like this. That was bloody scary, I could have hit you.

Abe barely apologized, knowing he had nothing to blame on him.

\- Sorry! But it's because usually you don't have your mind elsewhere like that. Aren't you huh?

Henry passed by him without even giving him a look, didn't want to answer any embarrassing questions. Irony much?

\- Just saw something very interesting outside there.

Henry froze and almost fell on the floor. He turned around to see the famous Abraham's winner smile.

\- you… You saw what happened?  
\- do you think I'm an old idiot?

Henry couldn't answer to that and was only looking all around him. Abe burst into laughs and tapped him on his shoulder.

\- Since the first day she walked in the shop, I've seen the way you look at her. It's been months I'm watching you and every-time you're talking about her, you have that little smirk of yours that you used to have when mum was still there but still, it's not totally the same. There's really something special about Jo and believe it or not buddy but it melted your heart and you could deny as much as you want, I know and I see how crazy you are about our detective and with what happened outside, it seems she reciprocates your feelings.

Henry sat besides Abe, nervously playing with his fingers.

\- a lot happened today and I think we're ready to give each other a chance… I think it could work and at the right time, she'll accept me as I am, with my secret.  
\- don't push her tho. But you're right. If there's someone who can understand, it's Jo. Maybe she'd like to cut your throat once she'll figure it out and not like it's a big deal anyway but the aftershock gone, I'm sure she'll have your back. It's obvious and I have a smell for that. Just like I had a smell the first time she walked here.

Henry gulped

\- Thanks for reassuring me about her reaction over my secret… Did I ever tell you how much I love your advices Abe?

Abe laughed and walked through him to hug him

\- I'm messing with you, you know that. Take care of that woman and keep her or I am the one who's gonna kick your ass.  
\- I promise you Abe. I'm gonna take care and keep her - he laid his chin on Abraham's shoulder, lovely smiling- because she's **the precious thing to my heart now**.


End file.
